Rumor
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Sekuelnya sudah datang...    mind to RnR?
1. Rumor

**Author's Note** : Lama tak berjumpa minna-san… ^^ cerita ini aku buat setelah aku nonton padam-padam walaupun belum sampai tamat sih… ada satu percakapan yang aku ambil.. karena memang keren… tapi untuk keseluruhan ceritanya sangat berbeda.. jadi nikmatilah…^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate** : T

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Warning** : BL, typo, dll.

**Genre **: Romance

**Song** : Tablo-Tomorrow

RUMOR

By : yukka-keehl

"Tidak terganggu?"

"Hn?"

"Rumor itu…"

"Memangnya kau terganggu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… jika aku berjalan denganmu, pandangan orang-orang menjadi berbeda. Kita perlu meluruskannya."

"Che.. merepotkan…"

Ya, begitulah. Sebuah rumor menyebar di sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebuah rumor tentang kedekatan mereka. Rumor itu berawal ketika Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke sekolah tersebut, dan kedekatan mereka di mata orang lain itu berbeda atau mereka yang mensalah artikannya.

Maka dari itu, banyak orang-orang yang berkata. "mereka pasangan homo.", "ya ampun… aku tak percaya Sasuke yang tampan itu homo." Atau "mereka serasi tapi… sebagai teman, bukan pasangan.".

Awalnya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terlalu peduli, toh mungkin setelah beberapa hari juga rumor itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi sialnya, itu salah, rumor itu malah menyebar menjadi besar dan besar. Dan mau tidak mau, Naruto harus terganggu dengan hal itu. Dan hei, jika itu terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa dia malah tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar. Dan nasib sial apalagi yang akan menimpanya jika begitu.

"Jadi, menurutmu kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau harus membantuku.. ini juga untuk kebaikan kita berdua."

"Tapi aku tak peduli."

"Oh ya.. aku melupakan sesuatu… bagimu.. ini adalah cara terbaik agar tidak ada wanita-wanita yang mengejarmu, tapi kau tidak mengerti… jika begini… aku bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa mendekati wanita yang kucintai…" Naruto menghela napas berat, nampaknya pikirannya dipenuhi segala sesuatu. Dan bahkan dia tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari teman sebelahnya yaitu Sasuke.

"Siapa? Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke galak.

"Siapa lagi, kau pikir aku akan menyukai Ino, atau Karin dan orang lainnya yang mengejarmu?"

"Apa kau lupa? Sakura juga mengejarku.."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Ya… dan bodohnya, kau tak menerimanya."

Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal, ia mengepal tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu sesuatu Naruto."

"Ya aku tidak tahu sesuatu, bahwa sebenarnya menyakiti hati wanita itu adalah hobimu."

Sasuke langsung menyambar tangan Naruto, menarik Naruto dan mendorongnya ke dinding sehingga sekarang Naruto terjebak antara tubuh Sasuke dan dinding yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau ingin berkelahi denganku, ha?" Tanya Naruto yang sekaligus menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir aku akan melawan orang yang bahkan lebih lemah dari kucing? _No, sir._ Oke, dengar, hal pertama, mengapa kau terus mengejar Sakura yang bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiranmu? Hal kedua, aku tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain karena aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusukai."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan marah sekaligus jengkel.

"Sasuke, asal kau tahu saja, bagiku orang yang kucintai itu berharga… aku tidak peduli dia melihatku atau tidak… tapi yang pasti aku akan melindunginya…"

"Kau pikir aku tidak seperti itu?"

Ketika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Ta-tapi.. selama ini aku tidak melihat kau menyukai seseorang.."

"Karena orang itu tidak peka."

Naruto menampakkan tanda tanya di wajahnya. Dan ia kemudian sadar kembali dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Oke, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Tapi aku mohon sekarang lepaskan aku." Naruto memandang Sasuke lelah. Ia sekarang merasa lebih suka mendapat banyak tugas sekolah daripada harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan posisi yang menurutnya 'gak banget', bisa-bisa dia dikira homo beneran lagi… belum pernah pegangan tangan pun sudah dikira homo… apalagi yang seperti ini.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya ke tangan Naruto dan tentu saja membuat Naruto kaget dan kebingungan. Dan dalam sedetik, bibir Sasuke sudah berhasil mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Che.. lelucon apa ini..? dia pasti sudah gila."

Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang terduduk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke yang diklaim miliknya itu benar-benar mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto yang ternyata mengakui kalau dia suka pada gadis itu.

"Ini pasti mimpi…" bisiknya.

OooooO

Wajah aneh, merah, kecapekan itu muncul dihadapannya.

Dia terengah, menyimpan tangannya di lututnya yang lemas. Dia menatapnya. Sang objek hanya diam, menunggu orang didepannya mengucapkan sesuatu, atau setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan ketika orang tersebut hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Ga-gawat.. kita dalam masalah besar…" dalam bicara pun dia bersusah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Teruskan." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Me-mereka… mendapatkannya.." sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya dengan benar, tapi apa daya ketika tenaganya terkuras.

Alis Sasuke berkedut, "Jadi?"

"Photonya… ya ampun.. photonya…" kata Naruto, entah karena terlalu malas menceritakannya atau karena terlalu panik.

"Photo apa?"

"Astaga.. masa kau tak mengerti.." Naruto yang sudah pusing malah membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Aku rasa kita tak punya photo apapun yang aneh.."

"Photo kita ciuman kemarin, Sasuke!" Naruto yang masih terengah menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Naruto membeo.

"Mengapa itu jadi masalah besar?"

"Oh ya ampun… kenapa harus bertanya, tentu saja itu masalah… reputasi kita makin tercoreng, Sasuke… dan-dan.. kita bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah.." sejujurnya Naruto ingin berteriak waktu itu, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dengar Sasuke, photo itu menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, mereka sedang membicarakannya, dan masalah ini bisa saja menyambung ke kepala sekolah kita…"

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau ingin berkelahi denganku, Sasuke?" Naruto meraih kerah baju Sasuke, memegangnya erat, menariknya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto di kerahnya.

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti, Naruto.. memangnya kau mau kita melakukan apa? Menyangkalnya bahwa photo itu editan? Apa yang mereka dapatkan memang asli, Naruto… kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa… dan jika memang kau mau melakukan sesuatu cara agar rumor itu menghilang.. aku tidak melarangmu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak ikut campur tentang masalah ini."

"A-Apa? Kau yang menyebabkan ini terjadi..! mengapa tidak kau saja yang berusaha menghilangkan rumor itu..?" Naruto kini sangat murka, hingga sulit sekali mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajahnya saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, percuma saja.. lagipula, aku tak masalah dengan rumor itu.."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak memikirkanku? Kau pikir aku sepertimu yang tidak bermasalah dengan rumor itu..? bukankah kau sudah dengar alasanku kemarin? Atau kau sudah lupa?"

"Dan.. bukankah aku sudah berkata alasanmu juga sia-sia,"

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Mengapa Sakura tidak bisa menyukaiku?"

"Percayalah padaku Naruto, Sakura bukan wanita yang baik. Mengapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

"Kau jangan asal bicara, Sasuke. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia bukan wanita yang baik? Dan mengapa kau bertanya kenapa aku menyukainya?"

"Dengar, Naruto… sebelum masuk sekolah ini… aku dan Sakura menempati sekolah yang sama… dan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menendang semua wanita yang mengejarku, dan mengklaim bahwa aku miliknya."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke, Naruto terdiam.

"Jadi, biarkan saja ini berlalu."

"A-aku salah Sasuke… aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkannya, dari dulu aku tahu Sakura hanya mengejarmu… aku ingin Sakura bahagia bersamamu… itu sudah membuatku bahagia…"

"A-apa? Bersamaku? Yang benar saja? Kalau begitu aku yang tak akan bahagia, Naruto.."

"Sakura sebenarnya wanita yang baik, Sasuke.. hanya saja karena dia terlalu berobsesi padamu, dia melakukan semua itu." Kata Naruto suram.

"APA? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Tidak… kalau begitu, Sasuke… aku mau pergi…" Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi memegang kasar tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" Naruto membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku menciummu waktu itu?"

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda…"

Sasuke nampak marah sekali, ia mendorong Naruto ke dinding.

"Aku asal-kau-tahu-saja mencintaimu."

Naruto saat itu terkejut dan tidak mampu mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dan diterkejutan itu, Sasuke melahap bibir Naruto ganas. Naruto yang terkejut tidak sadar membuka mulutnya yang segera dimasuki oleh lidah Sasuke.

Naruto baru tersadar dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Maka, ia berusaha melepaskan serangan Sasuke. Sialnya, Tenaga Sasuke lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

Akhirnya, ciuman yang penuh nafsu itu berakhir ketika keduanya kehilangan oksigennya.

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak keras.

OooooO

Pagi itu, Naruto berangkat pagi sekali, dan tentunya tidak bersama Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia harus marah dengan kejadian kemarin. Apa dia marah karena Sasuke menciumnya? Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja…

"Kemana suamimu, Naruto?" ejek seorang temannya. Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sepertinya, mereka sedang bertengkar.." Sahut temannya yang lain, dan semua teman yang ada di kelasnya tertawa memojokkannya.

Walaupun Naruto merasa kesal, ia berusaha untuk tetap bertingkah dingin. Tapi, hal itu tidak bisa tertutupi ketika ia membanting tasnya ke meja dan duduk dengan decakan di mulutnya.

'Control emosimu Naruto…' jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Sedetik dari itu, Sakura teman yang sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto mendekatinya. Ini adalah hal yang termasuk jarang terjadi kepada dirinya.

"Hi!" Sapa Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ikut aku, Naruto." Sakura memandang Naruto lurus-lurus. Naruto yakin ada hal serius atau setidaknya menurut Sakura serius yang ingin dikatakan Sakura kepada dirinya. Maka Naruto menurut saja walau dia merasa hatinya tidak enak entah sebab apa.

Mereka berdua pun tiba di luar kelas, tepatnya di samping pintu masuk kelas.

"Jadi, apa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Kau-Kau… berani-beraninya merebut Sasuke dariku…." Sakura berkata dengan gemetar dan terlihat hendak menangis.

"Hah? A-Apa?" Naruto tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Usahaku ternyata sia-sia saja.. menyebar rumor itu agar kau menjauh dari Sasuke malah membuat kau semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.. dan bahkan.. bahkan.. di berkata mencintaimu… aku tahu itu…" dan sekarang Sakura sudah menangis tersendat-sendat.

Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan ini apalagi dengan didukung satu fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui bahwa sebenarnya biang keladi di balik masalahnya adalah Sakura.

"Jadi kau-"

"Ya, Aku! Aku yang menyebar rumor itu! Aku yang menyebar photo itu! Aku! Tapi mengapa jadi seperti ini… mengapa.." walaupun Sakura menangis, dia masih bisa berteriak.

"Kau memang wanita jahat, Sakura, padahal aku mencintaimu… ku pikir kau seorang malaikat.. ternyata selama ini aku telah salah… dan.. asal kau tahu saja, Sakura… sia-sia saja berkata apapun padaku.. kau pikir aku yang mendekati Sasukemu itu? Tidak, Sakura…aku masih normal." Naruto memandang marah Sakura yang sedang menangis. Kemudian, dirasa ia hanya membuang-buang waktu, Naruto berbalik hendak memasuki kelasnya kembali tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang di hadapannya, yaitu Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, ia kemudian berdesis sinis. Sasuke yang tadinya terus menatap Naruto kini beranjak menatap Sakura hanya untuk memberi tatapan benci padanya. Kemudian, Sasuke menatap Naruto kembali, lalu memegang tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku!" seru Sasuke kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ada perlu apa padaku?" Tanya Naruto menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Bicara saja kalau begitu."

Sasuke berdecak keras. Ia menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempat yang aman untuk berbicara, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar.

"Dengar, mengapa kamu marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke, memandang langsung ke mata Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Naruto memandang Sasuke seolah Sasuke telah mengatakan suatu kebohongan besar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa karena aku menciummu, kau marah? Atau apa karena aku mencintaimu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab atau tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf padamu karena aku mencintaimu?"

Hati Naruto kini mencelos tak karuan, yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Mengapa is harus marah?

"Bukankah, ketika aku mencintaimu dan kau tidak, kau lah yang harus meminta maaf padaku? Kalau begitu, MINTA MAAF! MINTA MAAF!"sia-sia saja ternyata Sasuke menemukan tempat yang aman. Nyatanya kini Sasuke tak dapat mengontrol emosinya dan berteriak meledak-ledak sementara Naruto diam terpaku.

Hening. Suasana seperti ini tidak banyak orang sukai. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto jatuh terlutut dihadapan Sasuke. Ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." lirih Naruto. "Aku tak bisa mengikuti jalanmu Sasuke…"

"Aku tidak butuh jalanmu Naruto… aku hanya butuh kau mencintaiku juga."

"Tapi-"

"Dengar Naruto, aku benar-benar tersinggung. Jadi, lebih baik kita sudahi saja perbincangan ini." Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi Naruto dan pergi menuju kelas.

Hari itu, Naruto tidak memasuki kelasnya, ia lebih memilih berada di atap sekolah daripada bertemu teman-temannya apalagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya, dan apa-apaan ini? Sasuke mencintainya? Sakura dalang dari semua ini? Yang benar saja… hidup apa ini?. Ia bergidik ngeri.

Lalu apa setelah semua ini? Apakah ia berharap semua anak sekolah melupakan tentang rumor itu? Apakah ia berharap Sakura mencintainya? Ataukah dia berharap akan ada wanita lain yang jatuh cinta padanya setelah rumor buruk tentangnya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah? Tidak… itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada dirinya, Naruto tahu itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau begitu?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Dia tak bisa terus keras kepala seperti ini. Lalu dia harus apa? Yang lain harus apa? Apakah Naruto menginginkan permintaan maaf dari Sakura? Ya, tentu saja. Apakah Naruto ingin mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari semua anak-anak sekolah yang menganggap ia buruk dan homo? Ya, tentu saja. Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana?. Haruskah ia membiarkan ini terus seperti ini tanpa ada pemecahan masalah? Tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan masalahnya dan Sasuke? Apa dia harus menolak mentah-mentah Sasuke? Atau menerimanya? Tentu saja tidak kedua-duanya, dia tidak cukup gila untuk menerima Sasuke setelah selama ini berusaha agar rumor tentang dirinya dan Sasuke itu terhapus. Tapi, Sasuke adalah temannya.. dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada disisinya. Naruto tak ingin hubungannya dengan Sasuke terputus gara-gara ini. Dan kali ini Naruto tahu, ia harus meminta maaf lagi kepada Sasuke, menolak perasaan Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Ya, tentu saja. Ide bagus, Naruto.

Akhirnya di sore hari, setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto pergi menuju rumah Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto ragu, ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Tapi Naruto mencoba untuk berani, karena ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Udara dingin yang menyertainya benar-benar mengganggunya. Naruto berkali-kali menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk menghangatkan dirinya, tapi sia-sia saja ternyata, ia sama sekali tidak merasa hangat.

Setelah lama menunggu, pintu rumah Sasuke pun terbuka, menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Naruto.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memberi isyarat kepada Naruto dengan membukakan pintunya dengan lebar. Naruto pun masuk dan duduk di sofa Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ehm.. soal yang tadi… aku rasa.. aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, tapi tolong.. aku masih sahabatmu…"

Sasuke hanya diam, nampaknya ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau bisa mencari wanita lain yang kau cintai, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang kurang darimu, sungguh. Tapi tolong jangan aku… kau terlihat lebih baik daripada bersamaku…"

_But, my smile is dead_

_My heart become burdensome_

_How can you say like that?_

"Aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang."

_But I'm running of my breath_

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja."

_Please stop saying words of comfort that I can't hear_

"Kamu dan aku akan mengalami hari yang cerah di esok hari."

_There is no tomorrow_

_It's springtime again for you_

_But the seasons don't change for me_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya. Tapi tangan Naruto ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Habiskan malam ini denganku."

Naruto hampir mati karena terkejut, tapi kini hatinya luluh.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sedang kedinginan."

_It's the last lingering moment_

Malam itu adalah malam penuh nafsu dan emosi. Malam yang akan terus dikenang oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

_I'm stopped in this time, this place_

_I'm lingering here_

_Although for you, it's just a passing day_

OooooO

Di luar sana semua berjalan baik, rumor itu hancur ketika Naruto berpacaran dengan Hinata. Dan Sakura kini pindah ke luar negeri karena kedua orang tuanya pindah kerja. Jika bicara tentang Sasuke, dia menjalani kehidupan biasanya dengan bersikap dingin tanpa senyum.

THE END

OMAKE

"Aku akan pergi duluan ya… bye bye… Hinata…" Naruto dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Iya…"

Naruto pun berjalan di sepanjang koridor, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menemukan Sasuke di depannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini saling pandang dalam keheningan. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang selama ini mati.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, Naruto. sampai kau kembali, setiap hariku adalah kemarin."

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

000000

Foot Note : Sebenernya niat bikin bersambung... :( tapi takut gak punya waktu jadi... aku akan usahakan untuk buat sekuelnya yang pas dihati kalian.. :)

Mind to review?


	2. Other Live

**Author's Note** : Ini Sekuelnya minna-san… =) harap dinikmati, dan maaf apabila terlalu sedikit, dan kurang mengena di hati..

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate** : T

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, NaruHina

**Warning** : BL, typo, dll.

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt

**Song** : 2PM – Thank You

**Other Live**

By : yukka-keehl

"Terimakasih, Naruto. upacara pembukaan akan segera dimulai, aku pergi dulu ya, bye.." Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju gedung universitasnya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, ia tak menyangka bahwa hubungannya dengan Hinata sudah tiga tahun lamanya, tapi Naruto baik Hinata tak dapat melihat perbedaan pada hubungannya itu, ya… tidak menjadi lebih baik, tapi tidak juga menjadi lebih buruk. Hubungan datar seperti ini memang sangat menjemukan, tapi toh Naruto tetap setia kepada Hinata.

Awalnya, Hinata sangat kecewa ketika Naruto memilih universitas yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi Hinata selalu mengerti, tidak semua pasangan harus berada di tempat yang sama pada waktu yang sama pula. Lagipula, Hinata juga mengerti tentang cita-cita Naruto tentunya, dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Tentu saja.

Naruto telah sampai di universitasnya. Ia memarkirkan motor ninjanya, kemudian turun sambil membuka helmnya, jujur saja, tidak terlalu terlihat keren… tapi cukup untuk membuat sebagian wanita memandangnya tanpa henti. Seperti hendak bertanya, 'mengapa ada lelaki seimut ini?' atau 'berapa harga motor itu?'.

Naruto tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia dengan santainya mencari ruangan yang harus dimasukinya di unversitas barunya itu. Tentu saja, ia terlambat mengikuti upacara pembukaan, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting baginya.

Naruto memandang setiap lorong yang ia lewati, ruangan yang ditujunya masih sangatlah jauh dan tampaknya setiap orang sudah memasuki ruangannya masing-masing, jadi Naruto di sepanjang jalan merasa kesepian dan bosan.

Akhirnya Naruto menemukan ruangannya, dan segera memasuki ruangan itu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, ruangan sudah dipenuhi banyak orang dengan jurusan yang sama dengannya. Suasana di ruangan itu sangat gaduh, banyak yang mengobrol. Dan Naruto bersyukur ketika mengetahui sang dosen pembimbing belum masuk.

Naruto dengan segera mencari tempat duduk, ia sedikit kaget atau ya.. pura-pura kaget ternyata ada orang yang dikenalnya di ruangan itu, yaitu Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan berharap bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak tertarik lagi padanya.

"Hi, Sasuke.. aku tidak tahu kau mengambil jurusan hukum ini." Ujar Naruto bohong. Ya sebenarnya ia tahu.

"Ya, salahkan aku kalau begitu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjauh darimu, lihatlah! Aku bahkan duduk denganmu."

"Sebenarnya kau sedang cari masalah disini, Naruto… kau dalam bahaya jika kau bersamaku."

"Tapi, aku selalu ingin menjadi temanmu, Sasuke.." kata Naruto muram.

"Teman? Jika kau lupa, Naruto… aku ingin bersamamu lebih dari sekedar teman."

"Aku tidak lupa."

Dan kemudian, mereka berdua memilih untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Sehari yang bagai seratus tahun, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto ketika kebosanan menyertainya. Naruto mengakui bahwa kuliah itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, barang sedetik pun.

Langit sore menghiasi hari, suasana sunyi selalu terasa. Naruto segera berdiri untuk pulang dan segera menjemput Hinata. Sebenarnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintai Hinata, baginya Hinata itu adalah orang yang ia sayangi. Hinata tentu saja mengetahuinya, ia dapat merasakannya juga.

"Sasuke, aku akan pergi duluan…" kata Naruto. Sasuke memandangnya, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Kemudian ketika Naruto membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku terus menunggumu, Naruto."

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia terpaku, tentunya ia tidak tuli.

"Aku tahu." Dan Naruto kembali berjalan.

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Naruto hanya merasa… terbebani? Tidak, seharusnya ia tidak merasa seperti itu. Tapi fakta berkata lain. Hinata begitu mencintainya, dan sialnya Naruto tak dapat mencintai Hinata walau sekeras apapun ia berusaha selama tiga tahun itu. Kemudian Sasuke yang juga mencintainya. Ia harus apa ia tidak tahu.

Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya di ujung sana.

_Mengapa kau terus tersenyum di depanku, Hinata? Tak lelahkah kau membuatku merasa tenang dengan senyuman itu? Hinata… mengapa kau memilihku dari sekian banyak orang diluar sana? Apapun yang aku lakukan untukmu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalasnya._

"Maaf aku terlambat…" lirih Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak pernah jadi masalah untukku, Naruto.."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Kau terlihat lelah, Naruto. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Baiklah…"

Hinata pun menaiki motor Naruto. Ia kemudian memeluk erat pinggang Naruto. Naruto kembali menjalankan motornya, kali ini kecepatannya biasa saja, ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata merasa takut.

Naruto dapat mendengar Hinata berbicara di belakangnya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu.. selalu…"

Udara di sekitar Naruto tiba-tiba saja tidak bersahabat dengannya. Udara itu mencekat tenggorokannya hingga ia tak dapat bernapas. Maka sore itu, Naruto menangis, air mata kepedihan yang tak bisa ia hindarkan keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak mencintai Hinata, lalu siapa yang ia cintai? Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ia cintai adalah Sakura yang telah membuatnya kecewa. Apa ia akan terus hidup dalam penyesalan seperti ini? Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat? Semakin ia bertanya-tanya, semakin ia tak dapat menjawabnya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak akan tahu bahwa Naruto sedang menangis, karena Naruto berada di depannya dengan menggunakan helm. Hinata pun tak akan pernah mendengar tangisannya, karena tangisan itu adalah tangisan sunyi.

Angin dingin menerpa mereka berdua, Hinata semakin memeluk erat pinggang Naruto mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"Mengapa kau begitu kurus, Naruto..?" Gumam Hinata.

OooooO

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan datang ke rumahmu lagi, Sasuke.." Naruto meneliti setiap sudut rumah. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa dengan santai seperti rumah sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang berubah ternyata.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ya.. jika kau mau air, ambilah sendiri, atau jika kau mau ramen… tinggal kau bawa saja dilemari sana." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah lemari makanan.

"Waa.. aku tidak percaya kau menyimpan begitu banyak ramen… sejak kapan kau menyukai ramen? Aku tidak pernah tahu…" lalu Naruto nyengir, ia kemudian mengambil dua bungkus ramen dari lemari.

"Aku tidak tahu…." Sasuke yang memang sedang merasa malas, memilih tiduran di sofa rumahnya. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini sedang sibuk memasak ramennya.

Naruto memasak dengan asiknya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa pemilik rumah sudah tidur. Ia menyiapkan dua mangkuk, mengisinya dengan mie yang sudah di pasak lalu ditambah dengan air panas. Ia lalu membawa kedua mangkuk itu ke ruang utama. Dan alisnya berkedut ketika ia melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur.

Naruto dengan berjalan cepat membawa kedua mangkuk ramen itu dan menyimpannya di meja terdekat. Ia kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tak boleh tidur, Sasuke… bagaimana dengan tugas kita.." teriak Naruto depresi.

Setelah lama ia mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dan tanpa hasil. Naruto mulai kelelahan dan membiarkan Sasuke tidur dengan pulas.

Naruto meneliti setiap inchi wajah Sasuke. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa orang di depannya itu memang sangat memikat, pantas saja banyak wanita yang menyukainya.

Suasana tiba-tiba saja hening. Naruto masih saja memperhatikan wajah Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Mengapa kau membuat hubungan kita serumit ini, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto. "Aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu.. bukankah aku dan kau itu teman, Sasuke? Tapi mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai teman?"

"Sasuke, aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai Hinata, tapi aku berpacaran dengannya karena dia menyukaiku. Sasuke, apa itu tidak adil untukmu? Kau yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, dan aku malah tidak memilihmu. Sasuke, jujur saja, aku lebih menyayangimu daripada sayangku kepada Hinata, kau adalah sahabatku selamanya. Aku tak pernah ingin jauh darimu, Sasuke… aku ingin masuk ke jurusan hukum itu karena aku tahu kau masuk jurusan hukum itu, dan aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini… apakah itu karena aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke?" Naruto kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri, secara tidak langsung, ia mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir Naruto. Sasuke sedang menciumnya. Naruto tentu saja kaget hampir mati. Bukan karena Sasuke menciumnya dengan ganas. Tapi apakah Sasuke mendengar semua ucapannya?

_Bodoh, kau pikir kenapa Sasuke menciummu.. tentu saja karena dia tahu semua ocehanku sejak tadi._

Sasuke semakin mendesak Naruto, Naruto yang memang dari tadi duduk di sofa terpaksa tertidur karena Sasuke mendorongnya. Ciuman Sasuke makin lama makin liar saja, lidahnya yang berhasil memasuki mulut Naruto dari tadi kini menari-nari kembali di dalam rahang Naruto.

Ciuman penuh nafsu itu berakhir ketika mereka berdua butuh oksigen. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia terpaku, berkedip seperti orang bodoh.

"Naruto… bolehkah kita melanjutkannya?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Mengapa kau bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu?" Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Lihat aku Naruto.." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Kau akan tetap melakukannya walau aku bilang tak boleh.." Naruto kini tidak memandang Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah…"

Naruto saat itu tidak mengerti mengapa kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Apa ia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke? Naruto tidak tahu.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri, awalnya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, tapi sedetik dari itu kebingungan Naruto hilang ketika Sasuke menggendongnya seperti pengantin, dan tentu saja itu membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

Sasuke dengan hati-hati membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh Naruto di tempat tidur.

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke segera menyerang mulut Naruto lagi, ia kemudian menurunkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh dan mencium leher Naruto yang seksi. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sekuat tenaga agar desahannya tidak keluar. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Lepas saja semuanya, Naruto… aku akan membuatmu tenang.." Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto, ia kemudian membuka ikat pinggang yang dipakai Naruto dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Cahaya bulan mulai menyinari, gelap malam yang indah terhiaskan di langit sana. Malam yang penuh gairah dan cinta itu adalah malam tak terlupaan bagi mereka berdua.

OooooO

Diluar jendela sana, aktivitas sudah dimulai, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang, atau setidaknya menurut pendengaran Naruto. ya, Naruto dengan luar biasanya sudah terbangun di pagi hari. Ia menekan-nekan kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Entah mengapa ia merasa kedinginan. Dan ketika ia melihat tubuhnya, disana tidak ada baju sehelai pun.

Naruto melirik ke sampingnya, ya, tepat, Sasuke ada di sana, masih tertidur. Wajah Naruto merona ketika ia ingat dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam.

Mengapa ia menerima ajakan Sasuke begitu saja? Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya keras. Naruto tiba-tiba saja ingat dengan ponselnya, ia pun segera mengecek ponselnya, takut-takut ada sms dari Hinata.

Dan benar saja ternyata, ada lebih dari 140 pesan dan 67 panggilan tak terjawab dan semuanya dari Hinata.

_From : Hinata_

_Aku kerumahmu, Naruto.. rumahmu tak kau kunci dan kau tidak ada disana.. kau berada dimana Naruto? aku mengkhawatirkanmu…_

_From : Hinata_

_Apa kamu baik-baik saja?_

_From : Hinata_

_Dompetmu ada di rumah, kau tidak membawanya… aku akan menyusulmu, Naruto… dimanapun kamu, kapanpun… hubungi aku.._

_From : Hinata_

_Apa kamu berada di tempat yang cukup hangat untuk tidur?_

_From : Hinata_

_Apa kamu makan dengan baik?_

_From : Hinata_

_Sekarang hujan.. aku harap kau berlindung…_

_From : Hinata_

_Aku akan diam dirumahmu, Naruto… sampai kau kembali.. aku menunggumu.._

Air mata Naruto meleleh tak karuan.

"Apa-apaan ini..? mengapa ia terus berkata hal yang manis..?" Naruto menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat.

Sasuke yang sudah bangun, memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Ma-maaf… tolong lepaskan aku, Sasuke…" pinta Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tampak tersinggung.

"Hinata menungguku, Sasuke.. aku harus segera kesana.." Naruto hendak berdiri, tapi tertahan ketika Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tolong, Sasuke… Hinata membutuhkanku saat ini…"

"Aku akan pergi denganmu, Naruto."

OooooO

Setelah turun dari motornya, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju rumahnya. Dan ia lega sekali ketika melihat Hinata ada disana walaupun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

Mata Hinata membulat ketika ia melihat Naruto, Hinata segera saja berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Air mata Hinata kembali bercucuran membasahi pundak Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Sasuke hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Naruto… kau kemana saja sih..?" Hinata melepaskan pelukkannya dan memandang Naruto.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu… aku ada tugas bersama Sasuke.. jadi aku ke rumah Sasuke…"

"Begitu… aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa kau tidak membalas teleponku.." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, "Diluar dingin, mengapa kau tidak masuk, Sasuke?"

"Ah.. Ya.." Sasuke tergagap dan segera masuk ke rumah Naruto.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Naruto… sekarang aku mau pu-"

'Bruk' tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata terjatuh ke arah Naruto. Naruto saat itu merasa tak dapat berpikir. Ia seperti membeku.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto tersadar kembali, ia segera mengangkat Hinata yang entah kenapa ambruk.

OooooO

"Nona Hinata perlu perawatan untuk lebih lama, nampaknya penyakit yang sudah lama dideritanya kini kambuh lagi.." jelas seorang dokter.

"A-apa? Penyakit apa?" Naruto tak bisa bertindak tenang saat itu.

"Dia mempunyai penyakit jantung, Tuan…"

"Apa?" Naruto tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya, ia merasa marah dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu apapun tentang Hinata selama tiga tahun berpacaran.

Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto agar Naruto merasa tenang. Sasuke ingin sekali membantu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Dokter, apa yang dapat menyembuhkannya?" Naruto mengguncang tubuh sang dokter.

"Ma-maaf tuan… sebenarnya.. cangkok jantung bisa untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi.. dengan kondisi Nona Hinata yang sangat lemah… hal itu menjadi tidak mungkin… itu sangat beresiko.."

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Naruto merasa perasaannya di cabik-cabik mendengar hal itu, ia terus membuka matanya tanpa berkedip, memandang sang dokter dengan tajam.

"Kami sudah memberi apa yang kami bisa lakukan, kami semua sudah berusaha.. kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu.."

Sang dokter berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Hinata, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. "Mengapa seperti ini ketika Hinata selalu ada untuk menolongku, menyemangatiku, menenangkanku setiap waktu?"

Naruto dapat merasakan wajahnya basah, lagi-lagi ia menangis gara-gara Hinata. Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto, membiarkan Naruto menangis di dadanya.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar pasien Hinata, ia mendapati Hinata sudah sadarkan diri. Hinata tersenyum manis padanya, dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan senyuman manis juga.

"Kau merasa baik, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Ya, aku merasa sangat baik.."

"Kemana keluargamu?"

"Mereka keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.."

"Begitu ya… kalau begitu aku akan menunggu disini sampai mereka kembali.."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Tak sampai lima belas menit, Naruto sudah tertidur di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata memandangnya dengan tersenyum. Kemudian mata Hinata menangkap sesuatu yang lain, di saku celana Naruto. ada seperti sebuah kertas putih. Hinata merasa penasaran, lalu ia menarik sesuatu itu.

Dan sesuatu itu atau kertas itu berisi:

THANK YOU

For : Hinata

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya padamu

Perkataan saja tidak cukup untuk mengekspresikannya

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa

Aku hanya sangat berterimakasih

Mengapa kau menyukaiku?

Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa kau memilihku?

Hal yang bisa kulakukan tidaklah cukup

Jadi aku membuat sebuah surat ini

Terimakasih

Karena cintamu

Aku bisa berdiri seperti ini

Mengapa kau tidak berbalik dan melupakanku?

Mengapa kamu masih mencintaiku?

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membayarnya

Terimakasih, Hinata

Aku mencintaimu

Walau rasa cintaku tidak sama dengan rasa cintamu padaku

OooooO

Semua orang sudah pergi, Naruto dan Sasukelah yang tersisa di pemakaman itu.

Sebuah nisan tertulis cantik.

Hyuuga Hinata

Our friend, Our love, Our family

"Kau akan memulai hidup baru, Naruto. Tanpanya."

"Aku tahu, sepertinya begitu banyak orang yang kusia-siakan. Mereka pergi begitu saja disaat aku merasakan penyesalan."

"Aku rasa kau akan terus melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku akan mengubah diriku, menjadi bijak dan konsisten."

"Sial jika aku tak dapat melihatnya.."

"Sial sekali.." ujar Naruto sarkastis.

"Ya apapun itu. Masa depan ada di tangan kita Naruto.."

"Aku takut kita tak akan pernah bisa meraihnya.."

"Hidup bersama-sama atau mati bersama-sama… itu pilihan kita, Naruto…"

**End of Story**

Mind to review?


End file.
